Disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas
by Creepy Da Silva
Summary: Token no entiende el heho de no haber ganado nada, menos mal Clyde le explicara... a su manera. Cloken


**Disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas…**

_No jodan! Apoco soy la ÚNICA que ha escrito un cloken en español? Me decepcionan… bueno, no, pero ahora mi meta será inculcarlo en este sitio! *.* _

_Uh… en esto Clyde y Token tienen como 14 años, así que… lean y disfruten!_

Simplemente no lo entendía. No era su culpa, simplemente no podía entenderlo. Ese jueves en la tarde, Clyde le había iluminado las ideas de una manera muy nueva, y simplemente no lo podía entender…

-Flashback-

_Se encontraban en el salón de clases. Todas las bancas estaban juntas en un rincón, y todos los niños estaban divididos tres grupos. Estaban en un concurso de matemáticas y sorprendentemente, Clyde y Kyle estaban en la ronda final._

_-A ver chicos, esta es la última pregunta porque ya me harté de esto. Cuál es el cuadrado de doce?_

_Kyle rápidamente cerró los ojos y empezó a murmurar quien sabe cuántas cosas. Clyde solamente se quedó inmóvil. Estaba viendo hacia la ventana sin ningún interés en el concurso interno .Parecía que ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta final. La profesora miraba su reloj mientras torcía la boca._

_-Bien, es suficiente tiempo, paren ya. Aver, tú primero Kyle._

_-124 – dijo completamente seguro el pelirrojo._

_-Mmmmmno. Casi. A ver…. Clyde,- El mencionado pareció despertar repentinamente de lo que sea que estuviera soñando despierto y solamente se le quedó viendo a la maestra, quien rodó los ojos. - espero que tus únicas tres neuronas se hayan conectado por fin. Cuál es el cuadrado de doce?_

_Clyde titubeó por un rato, y como siempre, lanzó su respuesta al ahí se va._

_-144?_

_A la profesora le brillaron los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

_-Dios mío, existen lo milagros! Tu ganas Clyde. Bien, váyanse al recreo._

_NADIE allí presente se la creía, pero como pudo haber sido la única vez que aquel idiota le ganara a Broflovski, le festejaron como nunca. Bueno, por lo menos sus amigos. Craig sonrió y le revolvió el cabello, mientras Butters y Tweek lo halagaban. Token se limitó a sonreírle y pasarle un brazo por los hombros_

_-Felicidades idiota, ahora tenemos por seguro que no te darán de baja esa semana. –Le felicitó el azabache del gorrito azul. Sonó la chicharra del recreo y todo mundo se fue a comer. Clyde y Token eran los últimos en el aula, ya que el primero no encontraba su dinero de la cafetería Token seguía sin entender por qué tanto festejo para eso._

_-Oye Clyde… puedo preguntarte algo?_

_-Oh Token, no hace falta, yo también quiero ser tu novio._

_El muchacho de tez oscura se alteró y casi se le va el alma por esa respuesta. Sintió sus mejillas arder y se quedó estupefacto. El castaño se volvió hacia él y le sonrió con travesura, con un ligero sonrojo en su cara._

_-Era una broma viejo! Relájate! Qué me querías decir?_

_Token no estaba seguro de matarlo o estar aliviado. Cuando se repuso del trauma temporal que el muchacho de ojos marrones le había causado, intentó parecer lo más relajado del mundo._

_-Por qué tanto barullo con eso de que ganaras?_

_Clyde simplemente se encogió de hombros._

_-No sé. No te alegras por mí?_

_Token se acercó a él y le dio un zape de juego mientras le sonreía de manera honesta._

_-Claro que sí tarado. Demostraste que tu cerebro no está hecho de teflón. – Soltó un pequeño suspiro y se quedó viendo hacia el pizarrón. – Lo que pasa es que no entiendo… no ganaste nada, y aún así te alegras? Hubiera dado igual que hubieras ganado o no._

_Clyde parpadeó un par de veces confuso, y cuando entendió el punto al que quería llegar su negro amigo, sonrió y también volteó hacia el pizarrón en blanco._

_-Supongo que tienes razón. Daba igual si hubiera ganado o no, pero para entender por qué tanta fiesta, debes aprender a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas._

_Token volteó bruscamente su cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con su tonto amigo, quien le sonreía de manera cariñosa._

_-Ya entenderás. Bueno, me voy a comer que me muero de hambre, te alcanzo luego!_

_El castaño se paró de golpe de la paleta de su butaca en la que estaba apoyado junto con el moreno para echarse a correr hacia la cafetería con su dinero en mano, dejando atrás aun sorprendido y confundido Token._

_-_Fin del flashback-

Ahora el jovencito Black se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del edificio observando a todos los chicos que estaban jugando en el descanso.

Disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas… a ver. Sentados en una mesa cercana, estaban Wendy y el gordo comiéndose unas galletas óreo con leche que la azabache le había traído a Cartman esa mañana. Ambos estaban discutiendo (como de costumbre) pero algo les hacía parecer que disfrutaban el pelarse el uno con el otro.

Cerca del pasamanos, Butters estaba junto con Bebe y Kenny. Como el rubio mayor ya había crecido bastante, estaba sentado en la nieve, mientras los otros dos le peinaban su cabello trigueño, haciéndole coletitas y poniéndole moños. Aunque se veía demasiado marica e infantil, los menores lo estaban disfrutando enormemente mientras reían, y el muñeco de pruebas simplemente intentaba reprimir una sonrisa traviesa que surcaba sus labios.

Stan y Kyle hacían muñecos de nieve todos malhechos, mientras cada uno se burlaba del contrario.

Craig y Tweek estaban sentados en otra mesa más apartada de las otras. Tweek sorprendentemente le había intercambiado su termo de café a Craig por su barra de chocolate amargo. Ambos le dieron una mordida y un trago a su recién adquirido alimento al mismo tiempo, obteniendo como respuesta unas muecas de disgusto mezcladas con diversión, mientras se regresaban lo que les pertenecía.

Pip estaba simplemente leyendo a la sombra de un árbol cercano al lado de Damien, quien estaba muy clavado en su ipod; ambos con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros mientras platicaban de algo inaudible.

Aunque tenía varios ejemplos bastante claros justo frente a sus narices, seguía sin entender. En eso, una segunda persona se sentó a su lado. Era Clyde, quien tenía un sándwich de mermelada en su mano, y le estaba extendiendo un paquete algo pequeño con unas golosinas al moreno sin siquiera verle a la cara. Simplemente estaba viendo hacia la lejanía. Le dio una mordida a su sándwich.

-Sigues pensando en lo que te dije?

Token aceptó los dulces y se metió uno a la boca. Era un dulce barato, correoso e inclusive caro para esa calidad, pero le gustaba ese dulce. Sintió y se le quedó viendo a Ruby Tucker, quien estaba jugando manitas calientes con Ike Broflovski. Otro ejemplo incomprensible.

-Sip. Sigo sin entender.

Clyde bajó la cabeza y la meneó en forma de desaprobación, manteniendo su sonrisa burlona.

-Y se supone que yo soy el idiota aquí?

-Oye! Si es tan simple, dame un ejemplo genio.

El castaño se terminó su emparedado y se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras torcía la boca, haciéndose el pensativo. Token lo encontró adorable.

-Ya sé! – Canturreó con alegría. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a Black por la barbilla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. A pesar de su color, se puso notablemente rojo, y lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue taparse su boca con las dos manos, completamente incrédulo.

-Pasa por alto el hecho de que fui yo, imagínate a la persona que te gusta. No hubiera sido bueno que ella lo hubiera hecho? Simple, sin complicaciones. Es así como se disfrutan de las pequeñas cosas.

Token seguía sin asimilar lo que había pasado. Hubiera sido más fácil si la persona que le gustase NO fuera él! Meditó la situación y sonrió con travesura hacia el castaño.

-En ese caso…

Sujetó por los hombros a Clyde repentinamente y le besó apasionadamente, dejándolo sorprendido. El otro le devolvió el beso. Duraron así bastante tiempo hasta que se les acabó el aire.

-Creo que ya aprendí


End file.
